When recording video with a video capturing device, a focus distance for the video is determined either manually or using an autofocus function at the moment when an image frame is captured or recorded by the video capturing device. The focus distance is the distance from video capturing device to an object in the scene, where a user of the image-capturing device desires that the object in the scene have a higher degree of sharpness when compared to other objects in the scene. Oftentimes, the quality of the recorded frame is less than satisfactory because of an imperfect focus distance. The imperfect focus distance may result from a delay period between changing the focus and recording the image frame. Additionally, the imperfect focus distance may result from restrictions in how fast the focus can be changed because of hardware restrictions associated with the video capturing device. Still additionally, the imperfect focus distance may result from the impossibility of knowing in advance what will happen in a scene to be captured, both at the time of capturing the scene and immediately after the time of capturing the scene. Therefore, what is needed is a video capturing device that provides better control over the focus distance when capturing an image frame using the video capturing device.